coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5999a (10th April 2005)
Plot The people at the wedding leave the Register Office for photographs. Ray offers his congratulations and a kiss for Deirdre. Fred makes them all line up for a picture. Lena Thistlewood returns to the garage and sees what Maria and Tyrone are up to in the office. They see her and bluster excuses. Lena pretends to be overcome with shock and demands a brandy. Charlie manipulates Shelley into suggesting that she makes the first move in making it up with Sunita. Steve is nervous of Tracy arriving in the Rovers for the wedding party. Louise however is unfazed. The wedding party arrives and Ray buys the first round. Chesney is downcast about the passport photographs. Not knowing what they are intended for, Roy offers to take better ones himself. Lena blackmails Tyrone and Maria into a free MOT and haircut. During the party, Ray tells Rita of his regrets over leaving his family. Rita points out though that he's been given a chance to make it up. Louise tells Tracy to move on and leave her and Steve alone. The party at the Rovers gets into a swing. Ray and Mike make cuttings remarks to each other about Ken while Shelley proposes to Sunita that they have a talk and arrange to meet for a drink the next day. Tracy apologises to Ray about being a bitch earlier. Ray asks his daughter for a dance. She soon agrees but he quickly tires and she goes to fetch him a drink. Deirdre sits down with Ray and comments it was weird him being there, but she's still glad he came. Ray smiles warmly at her and tells her that so is he. As Deirdre leaps up to join the hokey kokey, Ray, unseen, clutches his chest in pain and groans. Blanche sits down and talks to him, not noticing that he has passed away. She finally realises that something is amiss. The party are alerted to it and gather around in a deadly hush as a tearful Tracy embraces her dead father, weeping "not yet...Dad'". Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lena Thistlewood - Maria Charles *Louise - Nora-Jane Noone Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Websters' Auto Centre - Office and garage *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Register Office - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Neville Buswell as Ray Langton. *There are two episodes numbered 5999. Originally planned as a single, hour-long Friday edition, the ITV network ultimately insisted on retaining the usual broadcast pattern with a Sunday episode. Since Episode 6000 had already been assigned, an extra episode number had to be created before 6000. The episode for Friday 8th April was left as 5999, so Sunday 10th April was given the number 5999a, with the first episode for Monday 11th April remaining as 6000. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The newlyweds head for the Rovers to celebrate, where Ray enjoys an emotional dance with Tracy; and Chesney runs out of time. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,800,000 viewers (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD